kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Decade
is the twentieth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. Decade, as its title suggests, is the tenth of the Heisei Rider Series, having begun with Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000. It began broadcast the week following the finale of Kamen Rider Kiva and is featured in Super Hero Time alongside the , in 2009. The catchphrase for the series is . Production Masahiro Inoue, who portrayed in the , was cast in the lead role for Decade as Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. Also involved was Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari, and Renji Ishibashi as Natsumi's grandfather, Eijiro Hikari. Another member of the cast was Tatsuhito Okuda as the mysterious Narutaki. The world of Kamen Rider Kuuga, as well as most of the other Rider Worlds, sport several characters that have been renamed and cast with different actors. Ryouta Murai was cast as Yusuke Onodera who is the series' version of Kuuga. Rounding up the cast was Kimito Totani who portrayed the thief Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend. Plot The story revolves around the nine parallel universes of the previous Heisei Kamen Riders merging into one, something that would destroy all the worlds. To prevent this, Tsukasa Kadoya transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and is told that to save his own world he must travel with Natsumi and her grandfather to the other Kamen Riders' Worlds called A.R. Worlds (Another Rider's World or Alternate Reality World) and defeat the other Kamen Riders. Along the way, confronting the mysterious Narutaki and the thief Daiki Kaito, they are joined by Yusuke Onodera of the World of Kuuga and Kivala of the World of Kiva. 仮面ライダーディケイド|accessdate=2008-12-12}} To fit with the printing motif of the series, the main Kamen Riders of the series follow the CMYK color model: Decade is[magenta, Diend is cyan, and Kuuga (Rising Ultimate Form) is black and yellow. In the Cho-Den-O Trilogy film Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Diend is the primary character, emphasizing the yellow accents on his Diendriver and the enhanced Kamen Ride Diend card. Characters Kamen Riders Other World Kamen Riders World of Kuuga World of Kiva World of Ryuki World of Blade World of Faiz World of Agito World of Den-O World of Kabuto World of Hibiki World of Negative World of Diend World of RX World of Black World of X-Rider World of Amazon World of the Rider War |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |} World of Wizard/Kaijin Paradise Movie exclusive Original Series Riders Allies Hikari Studio *Eijiro Hikari / Doctor Shinigami / Ikadevil *Kiva-la World of Kuuga *Ai Yashiro World of Kiva *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Arms Monsters *Ryo Itoya World of Ryuki *Reiko Momoi World of Blade *Ai, Mai and Mi World of Faiz *Yuri Tomoda World of Agito *Toko Yashiro World of Den-O *Kohana *Owner *Naomi *Teddy / Macheteddy World of Kabuto *Grandmother *Mayu World of Negative *Alternative Natsumi Hikari *Chinatsu World of Shinkenger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * *Kuroko * World of Amazon *Masahiko Okamura *Ritsuko Okamura World of Decade *Sayo Kadoya / High Priestess Bishium World of Wizard/Kaijin Paradise *alternate Shunpei Nara *alternate Rinko Daimon *alternate Shigeru Wajima *Young Haruto *Young Koyomi Villains *Narutaki (Colonel Zol/Doktor G) *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Fangires **Beetle Fangire **Yuki *Mirror Monsters *Undeads **Paradoxa Undead **Fourteen *Orphnochs **Tiger Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Centipede Orphnoch *Lords **Taurus Ballista *Imagins **Alligator Imagin *Oni Brothers **Goludora **Shilubara *Worms **Phylloxera Worm *Makamou **Gyuki *Gedoushu ** **Chinomanako ** ** ** *Dai-Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Government of Darkness ***King Dark ***Apollo Geist **Geddon ***Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Crisis Empire ***Emperor Crisis (A.R. World) (unseen) ***General Jark ***Schwarian ***Chaps **Dai-Shocker Combatmen *Super Shocker **Bee Woman **Neo Organism **Doras **Super Shocker Combatmen *Amadum Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : 仮面ライダーディケイド！！｜武田航平オフィシャルブログ 『MY ROOM』 Powered by アメブロ * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: , *Others: , , , , , ''World of Stronger'' For Decade's S.I.C Hero Saga side story tells of how Tsukasa and the Hikari Studio crew enter the reality in which ''Kamen Rider Stronger takes place and meet up with the characters within, such as the original Yuriko Misaki. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, June 2010. # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes * This is the first rider series that has a crossover with Super Sentai. * There are no new kinds of villains in this series, only past villains and villains based on past series (such as the Thorn Fangire and Crocodile Imagin) ** Narutaki does not count as he eventually became Colonel Zol and Doktor G. *This is the last Kamen Rider Series to premiere in January. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Rider Decade] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Over-Technology Category:Heisei Era